eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes 0.8.3
This official Earth Eternal update is copyrighted by Sparkplay Media. It is a direct quote from the Earth Eternal website. This update dates to: 10 December 2009 ---------------------------------------------------- Winter Dawning! Earth Eternal Patch Notes 0.8.3 New Features - Tis the Season so they say and the Beasts of Earth Eternal are getting into the Holiday Spirit! It's time for the Winter Dawning Festival! A holiday of giving gifts, merry making, and of course Evil Snowmen! For more information on the Winter Dawning Festival - Click Here - Player vaults are personal storage spaces where you can stash your treasures, crafting components, or random junk! You'll find vaults in major towns and cities. Just right-click a Vault Keeper to get started. For more information on Player Vaults - Click Here Minor New Features - Follow up quests will now be automatically prompted after turning in the prerequisite - Some buttons have received a graphical revamp - Five new quest chains have been added for adventurers from level 21-31 General Bug Fixes - Numerous client crash and quest/bounty board fixes - Fixed some issues with sound sliders and ambient sound effects - Fixed most spelling/grammar mistakes in quests and tutorials - Players should no longer share quest credits over long distances - Measures have been taken to track and block speed hacking - There is now a Confirm/Deny prompt before abandoning quests - Town Guards should no longer attack you after using Area of Effect attacks in town Ability Fixes/Changes Knight Bash: Increased the length of the possible stun from 2 seconds to 5 seconds at all tiers of this ability. Rage of Ares: Lowered the cooldown on this ability from 15 minutes to 10 minutes. Cripple: Raised the duration of the 'slowing' effect at every tier of this ability. Raised the effectiveness of the 'slowing' effect at the top three tiers of this ability. Due to increased duration and effectiveness of this ability the cooldown duration has been set to 15 seconds. Stagger: Increased the stun duration at every tier. Greatly increased the chance for the stun to happen at every tier. Hit Me!: Lowered cooldown duration to 2 minutes from 5 minutes. Enfeebling Blow: This ability will now completely STOP the target's Might regeneration as opposed to just slowing it down. Increased the duration at the top two tiers of this ability. Due to the significant increase in this ability's effectiveness, the cooldown duration has been set to 30 seconds. Thor's Mighty Blow: Made the cooldown for this ability 2 minutes. Spellbreaker: This ability is no longer an Execute. This ability will now silence the target for 5 seconds, costs 5 Might to cast and cools down after 5 minutes. Mage Cataclysm: Increased range of this ability at every tier past the first tier up to an eventual range of 50 meters! Increased this ability's damage output. Damage for this ability will now hit the target(s) every 2 seconds instead of every second. Frost Shield: Increased the amount of shielding added at each tier. Fixed a few typos in this ability's description. Hand of Heraclitus: Made this ability instant cast instead of a 4 second cast time. Due to this a 10 second cooldown has been added and the Will cost has been set to 3. Coldsnap: Increased duration of this effect at every tier. Decreased the cast time to 2 seconds at every tier. Decreased the cooldown to 30 seconds from 60 seconds at every tier. Inferno: This ability will now use any amount of will charges as opposed to only 5. Removed the 60 second cooldown at every tier of this ability. Frost Mire: Increased duration of the daze effect at every tier. Due to this the cooldown was increased to 30 seconds from 20 seconds. Shatter Will: Greatly increased the duration per charge for this ability. Winter's Caress: Made this ability instant cast instead of a 4 second cast time. Due to this a 10 second cooldown has been added and the Will cost has been set to 3. This ability will now do its damage over 8 seconds while also reducing the target's casting speed for the duration. The damage of this ability and the effectiveness of the 'slow casting speed' effect increases at every tier. Druid Nefritari's Aura: Removed the 2 second cast time on this ability and made it channeled as opposed to cast. Greatly increased the damage output of this ability. Due to these changes, set the cooldown to 15 seconds. Malediction: This is no longer an Execute ability. It will decrease the target's main statistics by a set percentage (this percentage increases every tier) for a set duration (1 minute). Set the cost of this ability to 5 might. Set cooldown to 90 seconds. Heart of Gaia: This ability will now increase the regeneration of both your Will and Might. Reduced this ability's cooldown to 1 minute. Creeping Death: Greatly increased the damage that this ability does per Magic Charge. Life Leech: Made this ability channeled, removed the 3 second cast time, changed cooldown to 15 seconds, increased the range to 30 meters from 10 meters and significantly increased the power of this ability. Sacrifice: Made this ability a channeled ability. Increased the amount of health sacrificed per charge per group member in range to 150 health from the previous amount of 50 health. This results in the ability being much more powerful. Don't forget, this ability can and will kill you by sacrificing too much health. Be careful! Rogue Overstrike: Large increase to duration given per charge of this ability to 30 seconds per charge from 2 seconds per charge. Frenzy: Now requires and consumes exactly 3 Might Charges. This ability now increases your physical attack speed by a fixed amount for a fixed duration. The effectiveness of this ability increases every tier, and the duration increases every 2 tiers. Due to these changes the cooldown of this ability has been set to 30 seconds. Untouchable: Greatly increased the duration given per charge for this ability. Ability now uses appropriate cooldown that was originally intended. Debilitate: Greatly increased the duration given per charge for this ability. This ability will now completely stop the target's Might regeneration instead of just slowing it. This ability now uses appropriate cooldown that was originally intended. Spinstrike: This is no longer an Execute Ability. It will now spin the target and daze the target for 6 seconds. This ability now costs 4 might and has a 30 second cooldown. Hemorrhage: Greatly increased the damage output of this ability. This ability will now do damage every 1 second for 5 seconds per Physical Charge. Due to the increases in this ability's effectiveness, a 10 second cooldown has also been added. Rend: Increased the Physical weapon damage of each individual strike. Set cooldown to 10 seconds. Shadow Strike: Greatly increased the bleed damage on this ability to make it more powerful. General Healing Hand: Fix to ability description. Healing Breeze: Fix to ability description. All Portal Abilities: Lowered the cooldown on all of these abilities to 5 seconds. Happy porting! Category:Patch Notes